A Lost Child of Altomare
by Luster Tolasi
Summary: Living without a name or knowledge of what he was, word of mouth led him to a man known for his pokemon understanding. When he reveals himself as a latios, his last hope, Samuel Oak, looks towards the City of Water - Altomare - to help find the lost child a home and family.
1. Chapter 1

I was too close to my goal to let my discomfort hold me back.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The older man waiting at a bus stop looked up from the electronic device he was reading off of – I was only passively familiar with the technology from the many people who seemed to have them – to meet my eyes in curiosity.

"Yes? Can I help you, son?"

I wasn't his son. At least, chances are I wasn't.

"Do you know the way to Professor Oak?"

He looked at me strangely for a second and half-asked a question. "Ah, out of towner? You can see it from here." He pointed his hand off to the side to a distant building down the road. "It's the building on top of the hill with the windmill. Are you starting a journey?"

I didn't need to tell him I had been on one for a long time now.

"I think he can help me with something. Thank you for your help."

I shallowly bowed to him and returned to my walk down the side of the road. Even with it being one of the smallest towns I had seen, it felt like there were too many eyes on me. I was never comfortable in cities. From tall buildings, to the noise...

Too many humans.

Thankfully, others had left me alone as I walked to the building on the edge of town. The few cars that passed me by made me long to travel faster than these legs could carry me. Patience was a virtue. I had to remind myself of that.

Arriving at the gate at the base of the path upwards was surreal. The building seemed as out of place here as I felt. Every step hammered home the fact that this leg of my journey was finally coming to an end. Before I knew it I was face-to-face with the door.

The door that could and would change life as I knew it.

I still had an opportunity to turn back. I didn't have to risk myself doing this. I told myself that day in, day out, for these past months. It was still true. I stared at my ragged shoes for a single second.

I pressed the doorbell and waited.

The man I had travelled all this way for, my one hope, opened the door and looked down to meet my eyes.

"Why, hello there! Who might you be? Is there something I can help you with?"

I gave a nod. "I think there is." I looked over my shoulder. "It's kind of a secret though."

His eyes lit up in surprise and he stepped to the side. "By all means, come in, come in."

Through the door I went.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and racing heart that the door closing behind me sounded like it was a mile away. I didn't even take in my new surroundings.

The professor cleared his throat. "Now then, how may I be of assistance?"

It was that question that snapped my mind into a startling focus. I couldn't count the days I travelled Kanto in secret to make my way here. I always kept my mission in mind. I thought I knew why I was coming here. It wasn't until this moment that I truly knew why I was here.

I was too close to my goal to let my discomfort hold me back.

"I have a question, Professor."

Whatever words he may have responded with died as the familiar blue luminescence overtook my body at my will. Hands were exchanged for paws adorned with three claws. My legs were traded for the freedom of wings and the ability to hover. And sharper than any human's, my now crimson eyes saw in crystal clarity the shock on the professor's face as my true form was revealed.

Draconic lips formed the same language I had been speaking all along.

"What am I?"

* * *

He was once a trainer of great renown, respected by Agatha of the Elite Four and at one point the Champion of Kanto. Having finished his initial dream, he followed a spark of intrigue he gained as a child after an encounter with a Celebi and delved into the realm of research. The creation of the PokeDex and advances in the study of pokemon led him through the ranks. For the past two decades and to this day, he's considered the top and foremost professor in the Kanto region.

Yes, Professor Samuel Oak had seen much in his fifty years of life, and he was grateful he had set his coffee down on his desk before answering the door as it would be on the floor right now. Having a teenager turn into a dragon right before his eyes wasn't the most shocking thing that had ever happened to him, but it made the top five. He was sure his face was frozen in shock – for better or worse he had always been an expressive person – but his mind was running at full speed.

No data to compare to beyond distant sightings and Ash's report from the disaster at Altomare. Two meter wingspan with less in body length, more than likely due to being juvenile. Muscle definition is lacking though it may be a trait of the species due to their method of locomotion. Its coat is feathered but finer than speculated. The sky blue is confirmed but the white is a light shade of grey with the colors separated by angular patterns. Red triangle on the chest is actually feathers as well and eyes colored crimson. Hovering before me is a legendary psychic dragon. I can't believe the child I let in my door is a..

"Latios."

He watched the child's.. pokemon's.. How was he supposed to classify this situation? Samuel watched his ears perk up after he had found his voice again. His attention was then to the room behind him as the footfalls of Tracey could be heard.

"Alright, Professor, I have everything.. set.. up.."

Ah, so that's what his face looked like a second ago, good to know. A glance from the side of his eye caught the latios going into a defensive position. Not good, he needed to deflect.

"Tracey, go ahead and start without me while I tend to our guest here. I'm sure the group's missing you out back. Don't worry if I run a bit late."

Still obviously dazed, Tracey did an about-face and began to walk off. "S-sure Professor.." The tail ends of his muttering tapering off with hastening footsteps. "Of all the times not to have my sketch pad!"

It was good to see the dragon's metaphoric hackles lower as the room returned to the silence of just the two of them. He turned to me almost hesitantly. "Latios?"

Samuel nodded. "Yes, latios. A legendary psychic dragon rarely seen with only one confirmed sighting. You're the first I've ever seen, picture or otherwise."

Given that his question was about his species he's never seen another of his kind - orphaned. The wear of his shoes – those didn't change with him which means they're real but was the rest of it an illusion? – indicates lengthy travel and a lack of human resources so he doesn't belong to anyone and has probably been on his own for a fair amount of time in hiding. A trip that led to my doorstep because even the pokemon come to me for pokemon understanding. I only need one last piece of information.

Samuel knelt upon one knee to see him eye-to-eye and asked, "How can I help you?"

The answer broke his heart.

"Where do I belong?"

* * *

He managed to get the once-again teenager some breakfast and left him as much as he wanted available in the kitchen. He couldn't eat like he did back in his youth but his grocery shopping hadn't matched the change. The quirks of an old man paid off this time.

The gears of his normally active mind were working overtime as the groundwork for his plan was laid out. He knew it didn't need to be but he had made this personal. How could it not be when a being came to him for a purpose of all things? He'd have to call in a couple favors and try to be discreet. It would be 'field work' and at the same time, so much more.

The answer to his question was simple and a catalyst. You belong with people who care about you. You've found your first.

He put his finished cup of coffee back down on the desk and began a call through a rarely-used direct line. What was the third password again? Oh, right! Hah, that poem did come in handy! It wasn't often he had to call the President directly considering they did meet on at least a monthly basis. The call was instantly received and answered.

"Sammy boy! What has you calling? I've been watching the news and haven't seen anything major, so one of your kids didn't get into any region-wide mishaps now did they?"

Samuel had to chuckle at that. Yes, that was usually the reason he had to use this line. "No, Charles, it wasn't a kid this time. This one is something personal."

The cheer dropped from the President's face and although Samuel was viewing a man old compared to himself, he saw vigor that surpassed his own. Many forgot underneath the view of his attire and demeanor that Charles Goodshow was the man who laid the groundwork for the Code of Conduct – the method in which we ran the world today. Samuel could never forget. He worked beside him as he sweat and bled to unite the regions.

"Samuel, I remember your last personal call. I remember it very well. How serious are we talking?"

"By the nature of the situation it's automatically a Five but if this draws the attention I think it will it's very likely to become a Six. You know I don't say that lightly."

One through Four were most of the government clearances that were issued. Five was any event with a legendary. Six was any event with legendary society, a rare classification and the Shamouti Disaster being the third one ever given. Seven, the highest, would have you praying to the Creator because creation itself was at stake.

The very thought of another Six in fewer than six years put a noticeable edge on the President's face. "Tell me everything, Samuel."

He folded his hands behind his back. "I have a latios in my kitchen eating breakfast at the moment. He arrived on my doorstep this morning in human guise to ask me what he was. He's been on his own long enough to speak freely with us with a Kanto accent. All signs point to him being an orphaned nomadic juvenile. Although, given we don't have much to go on, I'd even guess malnutrition from hiding in his disguise constantly. Of all the things, he asked me where he belonged, Charles... I have an idea of what to do but I'm going to need your help and your clearance for me to take the actions."

Charles nodded. "What do you plan to do?"

Samuel took a second to collect what he wanted to say before he continued.

"If he's willing, I'd like to see if Altomare could offer him a home or at least give him an opportunity to meet with his kind. We have next to no knowledge covering their abilities, let alone how to train him to utilize them. They know how to hide and hide well and he's at risk even after I remove his eligibility from the PC system. Judging by his appearance, at some level he knows it, too. He deserves to be safe."

"At the same time, this is an opportunity for contact. If we lost one of our own in such a high-profile manner our security would be working overtime. A man walking into their hometown, the very place they were attacked, with an unaccounted for latios is going to grab the higher-ups' attention. On the chance that an encounter goes south I would be taking my team."

"For the sake of saying it, I request that this knowledge be classified as at least a Five. Team Rocket has already infiltrated the city once. They're not known for open attacks but then again, they've never known an exact and static location for a legendary. I'm hoping that those that are in-the-know in the town are willing to accept some of our resources to improve their defenses."

All was silent for a number of seconds before Charles chuckled to himself and met his eyes again.

"Looks like we don't get to retire just yet, eh, Sammy? I'll do what I can from here and I'll inform the press to kindly stay out of Altomare for the time being. Please report in at least twice a week. And Samuel," his eyes hardened, "do not hesitate to call for backup if this becomes a Six. I fully understand your investment in this but we do not know their disposition or their full capabilities and your safety comes first."

It was his turn to chuckle. "I'm always going to be that trouble-making kid to you, aren't I?"

A grand smile met that. "Darn right, Sammy! Keep in touch and show that dragon some human hospitality!"

"Will do, Charles. I'll update you tomorrow."

We gave each other a nod and ended the call.

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I had been treated to a full meal. Foraging made most of them. Sometimes, I'd be given a small amount of food by those who pitied me, but never was I told to just eat. I ate until I couldn't anymore. I found a new favorite food in some meat called 'bacon'. I didn't know what 'artificial' was, but maybe it was what made it taste so good.

I could smell more of that bitter drink the professor had on his desk coming from a machine on the counter, so I took my chances in the cold storage. I sniffed over a couple different drinks until I settled on one that smelled like sweet berries. Pouring from one container to another for drinking confused me, but I knew it was what humans did. I took a cupful of the drink to sip at.

Curiosity drew my feet through the building and my eyes wandered over pictures of all kinds on the walls. Faces of strangers stared back at me, but most looked like relatives of the Professor's, with photographs of a couple holding a baby, then a pair of children were featured prominently.

I turned to the Professor who had walked up beside me and taken note of my curiosity. He nodded towards the pictures.

"My family with most being of my daughter and her husband, rest their souls, and my grandson and his friend. The two still keep in touch and occasionally bump into each other as they travel. They used to be inseparable."

He paused for a moment then turned to me. "Did you have enough to eat?"

I nodded. "I like the juice."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad I had something you like. Pecha Sunrise is one of my favorites as well." He then motioned to a comforting room that had soft seats and lots of books.

We went in and took a seat, with me setting my drink on the short table. He folded his hands on his lap and addressed me.

"I talked with my boss and he's given me permission to do everything to help you. If you're willing, we know of a place with another of your kind and I can take you there to meet them." He then made sure to look me in the eyes. "If you don't like it there, we will find you a place to call home. I want to stress to you that whatever decision you make, we'll be there to support you."

I nodded and retreated into my thoughts. Could I really meet another of my kind? Would they even like me? What if they didn't want me there?

I was scared to ask, but I needed to know. "Could.. I stay here?"

He looked at me with surprise then reassuringly smiled. "Of course you could. I would like to see if this place could help you with your abilities though. We know little about the eon duo and should you want training, I'm not sure how much we would be able to help with your specialties."

I took a moment for a deep breath and let it out. "Okay.. I'd like to go.."

He patted his lap and stood. "I'll go make arrangements then. It's a beautiful morning if you'd like to go for a fly."

And did I ever.

No sooner had he led me through the back door before I was cloaked in light and into the sky.

* * *

Seeing the scared child open up and smile as he flew set Samuel's heart at ease. He'd just finished uploading the ferry tickets from Vermillion to Altomare onto his poketch and chanced a look out the window to see how his guest fared. That the dragon allowed himself to enjoy himself spoke for his mental state - paranoid but not without hope.

If the latios knew Tracey was watching him, he gave no indication, as Samuel's assistant tried to capture every moment in his notebook. If the Professor had the chance, he was sure he would do the same. For now though, he had a couple more tasks to complete before they were ready to travel.

Some would be surprised to find he never truly retired from training. True, he didn't hold a battling position in the League anymore, but training was something he could never truly quit. Half of his team no longer resided with him, but they made sure to keep in touch whenever their travels or jobs led them through Kanto. The other half resided with him on the ranch, their typical days spent helping him with running the place and keeping the peace or strolling around the community. Cinder in particular had a weakness for children and loved to wait for them to be let out of school to be pet.

By the time he was heading out the back door to round up his team, his arcanine was trotting up onto the porch.

"I take it you saw our guest, Cin?"

She growled in the affirmative as she looked up towards the dragon in question. There was a light smile on her face as she watched him do a particularly impressive loop and then returned to riding the currents.

Samuel ruffled the head fur of his long time friend. "It's a sad one this time, Cin. He's homeless."

The arcanine's demeanor fell upon hearing that, her look towards the sky more despondent.

"I'm looking to get the team together and change that. Feeling up to do some field work?"

Her answer once she turned her vision towards him was to roll her eyes then motion to her back.

He chuckled at her attitude. "Allow your old trainer his courtesies, Cinder. Let's go get Tsu and Raff."

He went into position on her back and only years of experience allowed him to hold on as she sprinted off in direction of their other teammates. Samuel once again reveled in the speed of his longtime friend and the pair made it to the ranch's lake in mere seconds to come across Tsunami and Rafflesia already conversing on the shore.

His arrival stopped their conversation and both turned to address their lifelong trainer. Samuel hopped off of Cinder and addressed his gyarados and venusaur.

"I'll cut right to it. We have a Five, possibly a Six, involving the new friend above our heads. I'm sure you can feel his power despite his age and condition. He came to me not knowing what he was or even what to do with himself, and we need to change that. There's an island city southeast of Johto called Altomare, and it's the only location we know for sure there's another of his kind."

He looked up to meet their eyes. "We'd be going straight into the pyroar's den and there's a possibility things will become hostile due to something that happened over a year ago that cost them one of their own. Knowing this, I'm asking for your three's help. Will you come with me?"

He received a vine batting him on the head and a splash of water drenching his body. Wiping his face clear, he could only laugh. "Okay, okay, rhetorical question."

He smiled at his team and pulled out two pokeballs off of his belt under his coat. "I'll let you all out once we reach the island tomorrow morning to go over our course of action. Thanks for coming out of retirement with me again."

Returning Tsunami and Rafflesia, he seated himself onto Cinder's back again and pointed back towards the lab. "Alright, Cin, let's give a child some hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Having returned Cinder, Samuel headed to his bedroom for the familiar task of packing for an upcoming trip. He had a dresser drawer specifically for the job, brought about by necessity with how often his work took him elsewhere. Mind you, work was usually less serious than what he had yet to do now. At least, this was a perfect opportunity to bring a couple of those Alolan shirts his cousin gifted him.

Zipping up his bag, he caught sight of his spare pair of hiking shoes. He decided to bring them along to see if the dragon would want a pair in better condition. Bringing his luggage to the foyer to rest it near the front door, Tracey walked in from the back and took note of it.

"I know this has to be classified so I'm not going to ask. Anything specific you'd like me to take care of while you're gone?"

Samuel thought it over for a second. "Ah, yes. As I'm taking Cin, Tsu, and Raff along, you'll probably need to coordinate with some of Ash and Gary's more mature members to help keep the peace. You know how the little ones get out there when they're unsupervised, this year's starters especially. I'll keep you up-to-date on when I think I'll be back, but we're looking at a few days minimum and it could very easily go past that. Other than that, there's nothing special I can think of. Just try not to overwork yourself. We both know how you can get."

Tracey looked sheepish at that. "No worries, Professor, I'll stick to the basic list. You have a safe trip! I'm going to go get in touch with Bulbasaur before I get distracted and see about setting up a temporary watch system. If you need anything while you're away, give me a call!"

And with that, Tracey left out towards the ranch once more. Samuel could still only chuckle at his enthusiasm after all of the time they'd worked together.

With a pair of tasks left to go, Samuel sat in front of his computer and pulled up the administrative section of the PC system. When the latios entered the lab, an automated security system registered his aura signature and kept it in a database. It was designed as a more accurate version of a fingerprint database installed explicitly within high-value League holdings. Samuel used this signature data to exempt the dragon from the PC system - the legal one at least. The fight against illegal pokeballs was a constant battle for the League.

Now having given his charge what electronic protection he could, the last thing Samuel had to do before being ready to leave was to make a phone call. It didn't take him long to find Ash's contact information in the lab's list. After a few rings, the call was answered and Ash's smiling face and a darker sky was visible from the other end.

"Heya, Professor! Sorry about the wait, we were getting packed up for the night."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm sorry for calling you so late. If it weren't for the time zone difference and the urgency, I would've called you tomorrow. Are you able to talk in private for a couple minutes?"

Ash blinked at that but nodded and called over his shoulder. "Hey guys, I need to take this call! I'll be back in a few!"

Muffled agreements were heard from a distance as the video from Ash's side began to shake with his movement away from his campsite. After walking a distance into a patch of nearby trees, Ash leaned himself up against one and looked back to his screen with worry.

"Is everything all right, Professor?"

Samuel sighed and looked his age for a moment. "Yes, though I'm still surprised by my guest. I'm unhappy because I regret having to ask you something that could open an old wound. Not more than an hour ago, a latios in disguise came knocking on my front door not even knowing what he was."

Ash went wide-eyed at hearing 'latios' but the professor continued on. "I'm going to take him to Altomare to see if we can find a place for him to live free of worry. I know you left it out of your report and I was willing to let it go, but I have to ask now for his sake, Ash. Who do I get in touch with in Altomare to be invited to its garden?"

Ash took a few seconds to himself then rubbed across his forehead and exhaled. "This stays confidential?"

Samuel nodded. "Only the President and I know about this plan. It's strictly need-to-know."

Ash met his eyes. "Alright… You're most likely to find Lorenzo; he's the director of the town's museum. He's one of the caretakers of the garden along with his granddaughter. Latias uses Bianca's form for her illusion and you'll be able to tell the two apart as Latias doesn't speak or wear a cap. L-Latios never used an illusion around me."

Ash's voice broke and he dropped his head, his cap blocking the view of his eyes.

Samuel looked on at his grandson-in-all-but-blood and sadly smiled. "It wasn't your fault, Ash."

Ash looked back up with watery eyes and shared that same sad smile. "I know, Professor, but that's the thing… I have my regrets, too."

Samuel gave Ash his moment before he continued. "I'm taking Cin, Raff, and Tsu with me, Ash. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure no one harms the town or its inhabitants again."

Ash laughed as he wiped his eyes clean. "Heh, if it was for anything else, I'd call that overkill, Professor. Just.. know that if you need me, I'll be there."

* * *

I didn't get to fly very much. The last thing I wanted was to stand out and all it would take to was one mistake in keeping my invisibility up. It was tiring on my body to hold for a long amount of time and started to fail as time went on. Flying at ground level kept me out of the sky but placed me in range of any trainer who could throw a 'ball.

I wanted my freedom more than I wanted to fly.

As I slowly glided downwards, I became more aware of the eyes on me. So caught up in my excitement, I hadn't noticed all of the pokemon watching me from below. It was… strange. Any other time I was instantly aware of my surroundings. Was this what it was like to feel safe?

The variety of pokemon also struck me after being used to the forests of Kanto for so long. I could see the other human from before, Tracey I believe, talking to a bulbasaur.

' _Maybe if I talked with them the others would stop staring?'_

He didn't attack me when he first saw me, so it was worth a try. I finished my glide a small distance away from the pair and noticed I stopped their conversation. Both of them were wide-eyed at me. The staring always made me uncomfortable, but if the professor was okay with them, then I'd try to be friendly.

I gave a small wave. "Hello…"

The response was yelling in two different languages.

"Wait, you can talk?!"

(You speak human?!)

I answered the bulbasaur first in my native tongue in case this one saw it as wrong. (I learned how. Yes.) Then I answered Tracey. "...yes?"

I didn't know how he'd take it. I didn't reveal myself like this before today. The human language was difficult to learn and I still had trouble with some words. That was more than my fellow pokemon could manage most of the time. I wasn't always well received by those in the wild when I spoke to humans.

Thankfully, they weren't mad.

"That's awesome!"

(Tell Tracey we already have a plan in place for when the Elders aren't here!)

The bulbasaur then ran off and Tracey looked confused. "Did you tell him to leave or something?"

I shook my head. "He said they already have a plan in place for when the Elders aren't here. …Does that make sense?"

"Ah! Well, that certainly makes things easier. Thanks!"

The praise was enough to make me blush. "You're welcome…"

Tracey brushed his hands off on his pants and stood up from where he was crouched from talking with the bulbasaur. "Well, that leaves me with my morning routine complete." His voice went softer. "You fly beautifully. My scyther would be jealous."

There was no doubt that I was blushing now, so I changed topics. "I heard you as you left earlier. You draw?"

His smile went wide. "You bet! It's my favorite hobby. Were you interested in seeing?"

I nodded and he pulled out a small flipbook from his back pocket. I'd never seen such beautiful pictures outside of books. I noticed him hesitate slightly before he flipped the one page, but once he did I was in awe. "Is that… me?"

"I hope you don't mind. I don't share these with the public if you're worried about staying hidden, but I couldn't resist once I saw you in flight."

I'd seen my reflection before but never my body like this. I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could think of was to ask, "Do you mind if I tried?"

If anything, he smiled even more. "Not at all! Here!" He made to hand me his pencil but I learned through previous practice that these paws of mind didn't hold them well. Focusing my mind, I used it to hold onto the pencil and I heard him lightly gasp as his pad and pencil floated.

I held them in front of me, made sure I saw how large the pad was, then looked up at him. "No peeking."

Tracey gave a nod, his delight still apparent.

I loved to draw but I didn't often have the chance. Sometimes, the library would have free coloring books and crayons. I learned how to hold small things and practiced staying in the lines. Once I was happy with that and learned to read a bit better, I'd studied art books and practiced on what paper was available. I'd never drawn for anyone else before.

I only had to look back up at Tracey a couple times for reference. Images always stayed fresh in my mind. The hardest part was drawing gently enough to not break the pencil. Between holding the pad, holding the pencil, and making the lines, my focus was taken. This went for a few minutes before I considered it finished. I took the pad and pencil into my paws and held them out for him.

It was poor quality compared to his art, even I could tell that, but the look of surprise he gave me once he saw what I'd drawn made me feel happy all the same. "You did a portrait of me?"

I smiled. "You drew me, so I drew you."

He looked over it wordlessly for a few moments before he spoke again. "Can I be completely honest?"

I was afraid, but given his own quality, his opinion would mean much more than someone at random. I gave him a hesitant nod.

"If I hadn't been here and someone had handed this to me for an opinion, I'd have thought they'd been an art student. The weight of the lines is off in some areas, but you have the perspective and proportions down and you know enough to have some shading techniques as well. This isn't a beginner's work. How long have you been drawing?"

I had to think for a second. "I'm not the best with time but I think about… four months?"

He looked surprised. Before he spoke again, a sharp whistle came from the main building and we turned to see the professor waving from the back porch. Tracey gave me a nod and waved me on and we headed towards the back.

Before anyone spoke, Tracey handed his pad to the professor. The professor raised a hand up to rub his chin before he looked back to Tracey. "Were you trying to do a self portrait from memory? I mean, it's barely off, but definitely better than what I could do for myself. I'm a bit out of practice these days."

Tracey shook his head and pointed to me. "After four months."

The professor looked confused for all of a split second before his eyebrows raised and he looked at me. "You draw like this after four months of practice? Why, that's nothing short of impressive! I imagine I'm not the only one who's jealous, right, Tracey?"

Tracey grinned at me. "I could only wish I progressed that quick. Keep at it; you have a real talent!"

The professor must have seen how I was reacting and came to my rescue by switching topics. "I have our transportation settled, with one question. Is your human form a transformation or an illusion?"

He also must've seen how confused I was so he tried again. "Do you actually change or do you mess with the light?"

"Oh, it's only a trick with the light."

Tracey chimed in. "You'll probably have to use the van then, Professor. His wings are going to be the biggest issue." He looked over to me. "No offense, of course."

I didn't know why that would be offensive. The professor handed Tracey his pad back. "It should work, yes. Now then, I'll get us situated whereas you..." he pointed at Tracey, "I understand we've had some excitement this morning but aren't you forgetting something?"

Tracey raised his hands in surrender. "I swear, I was just about to get breakfast! I've learned my lesson! I'll leave you two to it, then. Best of luck and thanks for the drawing!"

Tracey retreated inside and the professor motioned for me to follow. We walked around the front and he swiped a card to open the garage door. Inside was relatively empty besides a large van.

He opened the back doors and looked to me. "Do you think you would be able to fit in the back? I have some spare blankets and pillows in the guest room I would be able to lay out for you. It is a bit of a drive. I wouldn't feel right making you have to fly the distance on your own, even if you were capable of staying invisible that long."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, silly me. We're taking a ferry out of Vermillion straight there."

I wasn't capable for that distance. I hovered my way into the back of the van. I could feel my wings brush the sides, but overall it was a loose fit. I popped myself back out, stretching out my wings. "I should fit."

He had watched on and gave a nod at that, walking us back to the front door. "I'll head in and grab what all we need then. Actually, would you mind giving me a hand? I also have a pair of shoes that might…" He looked confused for a second. "Why do you use shoes if your form is an illusion?"

I tilted my head at him. "Oh. People would ask me how I walked so quiet. There were less questions when I found how to match moving shoes with my image."

He grinned. "Clever. I have what we're taking just inside here and I'll head to the bedroom for the pillows and blankets. We should make it to Vermillion with a little time to spare. I'll be just a second."

He held the door open for me then headed into the back of the lab towards the part that looked like a home. I took the chance to look over his luggage and saw the shoes he was talking about. Shimmering my illusion back into place, I reached out with my mind and brought the shoes over beneath me. A couple test steps had me realize the weight of these were heavier and was making my timing wrong. I couldn't believe he was giving me these though. Arms full of bedding, the professor came back a minute later.

"What do you think?"

I dropped my illusion and looked up to the professor's eyes. "...These are the first things anyone's ever given me." I bowed my head. "Thank you. Could… I keep my other pair? They… mean a lot to me."

I looked up to see him give me a smile. "Of course. I'll grab them from the back."

He set down the bedding next to me and walked to the back porch to grab my shoes, then brought them back and packed them in the one piece of luggage. Returning all of the blankets and pillows to his arms, he motioned over to the luggage. "Would you mind grabbing what I couldn't manage? It should fit in the front next to me. I'll get the back comfortable for you."

I gave a nod and took the couple pieces into my arms and followed him out to the van, making sure to close the door behind me.

It was when we got to the van that I realized my problem. "Professor? I don't think I can open the door."

I could see him take a moment to process that before sighing. "Claws, right. I'm sorry I didn't think about that. I imagine you don't get in vehicles too often?"

I moved aside so he could get to the door and watched the way his hand worked to open it in case I needed to later. "I've never been in one."

"Well then, I'll certainly try to make your first trip as comfortable as possible. If it weren't for the need for secrecy, I wouldn't make you fit in such a cramped space."

I set the luggage onto the front seat and floor and hovered back with him to the back of the van. I had to ask. "Why... are you doing this all for me?"

The professor stopped what he was doing to turn and look me in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

I did. "Yes."

He gave me a soft smile. "Then I'm going to act in a manner worthy of such trust. Every child deserves a home." He then motioned to the open van. "I think this should stay comfortable for our drive. Would you mind giving it a test?"

I hovered forward, mindful of my wings, and settled into the pillows and blankets laid out by dropping my hover. Once I felt comfortable, I looked behind myself to him. "It works."

"You good with us getting on the road, then?"

I nodded. It was now or never. "I'm ready."

"Alright then, I'll close up and get us going."

I felt and heard the doors close behind me, then his steps up to the driver's seat. Once he secured himself, we left the property and went onto one of the major roads. A gentle, wordless tune played on the radio and the professor hummed along to it as we exited Pallet Town. Something from him left the air feeling uncomfortable and I came to realize it was from his emotions. It wasn't often I was close enough to people for me to sense them.

"Are you okay?"

The professor hummed out in question. "Yes, quite fine. The roads are relatively clear and I'm eager to get to Vermillion. Why do you ask?"

I looked aside from my view out of the front. ' _Maybe I'm wrong?'_ ' "You feel… afraid of something, but not me."

He sighed. "I can't argue that, but it's mostly because I didn't want to bring up something painful. I know we've skirted around the issue but, has anyone ever given you a name?"

I could feel my ears fold back as the simple truth rang through my head. "No…" I hesitated, but, "Would you… name me?"


End file.
